lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
LPS: Popular
Littlest Pet Shop: Popular '''(colloquially referred to as '''LPS: Popular) is a pseudo-realistic teen drama series revolving around the rivalry and schemes of Savannah Reed and Brooklyn Hayes and their respective cliques and love interests. The show is a YouTube phenomenon and has been accredited for its realistic interpretation of high school events, despite having a cast of toys, and garnered comparisons to such TV shows and movies as 90210 and Mean Girls. Synopsis Savannah Reed is a 16-year-old girl who has recently moved to California, the state her best friend Brooklyn moved to three years ago for high school. Savannah is excited to reunite with her long-lost BFF, but Brooklyn (now known to her stylish new classmates as Brooke) isn't too keen on reviving the friendship. In fact, Brooke isn't too keen on Savannah as a whole, seeing her as a threat to her popularity and relationship with her longtime boyfriend, Sage. Not one to give up her perfect life so easily, Brooke is prepared to do with Savannah what she does with every "threat": take her down, pronto. Subject Matter Despite being rated PG, LPS Popular has dealt with serious themes throughout the series such as bullying, eating disorders and animal abuse. Detailed Plot Summary Savannah Reed is a 16 year old girl from Montana, who moves to California and attends a school called Orange County Day (or OCD) for the first time and meets Genevieve Ryan, "Genny" and Angelina Davis, "Lina". The three become instant best friends. However, the person Savannah really wants to meet is her childhood friend, Brooklyn Hayes. Despite her new friends' warnings, Savannah tries to talk to Brooke, and is eventually successful. Brooke leads Savvy to a vending machine, in which they hide behind. Savvy then tries to reconcile with Brooke, but is cruelly rejected. Savannah develops a crush on Sage Bond, Brooke's boyfriend, the moment she sees him in the hall. However, Sage doesn't notice Savvy and avoids eye contact with her. Genny and Lina decide to give Savvy a makeover. Savvy's status is now upgraded to a "babe". This makes Brooke angry, then furious when she hears that Sage and Savvy have become partners for a project. Romance starts to spark between Savvy and Sage, however they fizzle when Brooke starts making rumors about Savvy. Savvy then meets Tom Dawson, whom she falls in love with. Brooke tries to set her popularity in stone with the help of Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton, but fails. Tom admits being in love with Savvy, and soon both become boyfriend and girlfriend. Brooke decides to give a final blow to Savvy with her newest plan: "Operation Fry the Sausage". Brooke decides to hold a party for the weekend, also to celebrate her and Sage's 3rd year annevirsery. She invites everybody from OCD. Savvy then decides to give Genny and Lina makeovers. At the party, Brooke plans phase 1 of her plan: Breaking Savvy's heart. Savvy sees Tom cheating with Brooke. Brooke then starts phase two of the plan, but there are two bumps on the road, first, Rachel breaks off her and Brooke's friendship, and two, Sage sees Brooke making fun of a girl, realizing how mean she really is. Meanwhile, Savvy, who had been crying for hours, meets up with Sage, and they both decide to go into Brooke's abandoned closet. Savvy tells Sage about Tom cheating on her with Brooke, and he believes her. Sage reveals his feelings for Savannah,and they make out but are caught by Brooke, Tom, and Alicia. Brooke then attacks Savannah and leaves cuts all over her face. Tom is able to get everybody's attention and tells the truth: A few years ago, Tom had fallen in love with Brooke, he was so in love, that he made a plan: he paid Megan Collins, whom Brooke hated a lot, to pretend to date him. Brooke could not stand seeing Magan so happy, so she and Tom started a flirtng, this of course lasted for only about a week. Tom was sad for a bit, but then realized how mean Brooke was. Years later, during the time he was dating Savannah, he gets a phone call on from Brooke telling him to see a video put on YouTube, much to his horror, it was a video of him and Brooke making out in her bedroom in the 10th grade, which was intended for Megan, now for Savvy. Brooke threatens Tom that if he doesn't go along with her plan, she'll send the video to Savannah. The plan was that during the party, Brooke would signal Tom to go upstairs. Tom thought that Brooke was going to get it over with, but instead, she started to forcibly make out with him, sure that Savannah would see. Now realizing the plan, Tom breaks up with Brooke, and decides to be Savannah's boyfriend. After Savvy, Sage, Tom, Rachel and Alicia decide to leave, Brooke sees Savannah dancing with Sage, to the song dedicated to Brooke and Sage's 3rd year annevirsary. Brooke then ends the party, and with everyone gone, she faints due to her bulimia. Later that night Sage and a treated Savvy decide to go on their first date, and Sage is able to covince Savvy to stop her anorexia. Brooke stays home for 3 weeks, and later sees a Tweet on her phone from Sage, with a picture of him and Savannah with a caption written - "Luv u so much baby <3" Brooke goes insane, screaming and throwing things in her room, accidentaly hurting her pet cricket Gigi. Brooke tells herself she is going to destroy Savannah, and doesn't care what the conciquenses are this time. This episode is ended showing Gigi running away from home. The next day, Savvy meets a girl named Brigitte LeBlanc, an exchange student from France who is living with Sage. Sage tells Savannah that he and Brigitte are cousins, when Brigitte corrects him and states that their families are friends, and that she has known Sage ever since they were both babies. At home, Savvy goes outside to rollerblade and finds Gigi in the bushes, covered in cuts. Savvy takes Gigi home, and decides to keep the cricket and re-naming her to Mimi. Brooke doesn't notice that Gigi is gone, and decides to go to school the next day. At school, Savannah sees a note taped on to her locker saying "SAVANNAH- enjoy Sage while you can, he won't be yours 4 long. KISSES!" The same day at lunch, Brooke returns, some are thrilled, some are not. Brooke meets Brigitte and tells her that they should hang out. After lunch, Savannah decides to show Sage the note that was on her locker. He thinks that it's Brooke's doing, but Savannah thinks it's Brigitte. Sage tells her it couldn't be her, because she has a boyfriend named Phillipe back in France. Savvy and Sage eventually start to make out, only to be interuppted by Brooke. She gives him back his sweat-shirt he gave her to wear. She apoligizes to Sage and Savvy, but obviously doesn't mean it. She gives Savannah a flower, but still makes fun of her by telling her she remindes her of a bunny; "cute; and chubby". Savannah growls at her, and Sage breaks up their fight and leaves for his next class. Savvy tells Brooke that she doesn't scare her, and tells her that the note she thought she wrote was "cute". Brooke denies this and leaves, calling Savannah a wiener-dog once again. Savannah reaches home, only to be greeted by Mimi's wimpers. Her mother shows up and tells her that Mimi was scared that Savannah had left her for good. Mimi has a flashback of Brooke not keeping her promise about coming back home to feed her in time. Mimi ends up leaving a dropping on the floor, for not being walked in a whole day. Brooke comes back home and gets mad. Savannah then tells Mimi she'll get her some lunch. Meanwhile, Brooke is filling up "Gigi's" food bowl, calling her name, and of course, she doesn't come. Brooke fakes being hurt to try and call Gigi to her this way. She then realizes that Gigi isn't here. Brooke calls her mother, only to find out that she doesn't care for Gigi, and tells her to stop calling while she is at work. Brooke then realizes what she's done; Gigi had ran away because of her. The ending clip then shows Tom standing near the Eiffel Tower in France. More on this subject is gone over in the following episode, which starts with an unknown girl kissing a French Bulldog, who is later revealed to be Phillipe (Brigitte's ex-boyfriend.) In the same hallway, two enamored Border Collies (Violette and Marine) admire Tom from a distance. Marine prompts Violette to introduce herself, which she does. As Tom and Violette make an acquaintance, Violette learns that Tom has visited France for a "fresh start" (To distance himself from the events of the previous season) and is fairly inept at speaking French, which has a created a language barrier between him and a majority of other students. After Tom explains his situation, Violette's affable and compassionate nature (along with being proficient in both English and French) results in her offering her friendship to Tom, a proposal that he happily accepts. Tom playfully dons Violette "purple," as the they decide to get coffee together. Back in California, Savannah barges into Brooke and sends Mimi flying through the air. After Savannah catches Mimi, an argument ensues as both girls claim ownership over the cricket. Brooke responds by aggresively snatching Mimi. The cricket then goes back and forth between the two of them, with Brooke recklessly grabbing Mimi and hurting her. The arguement comes to an abrupt and temporary conclusion as the cricket is placed between the two of them, and opts to go back home with Savannah instead of Brooke. After victoring over Brooke, Savannah rejoins the crowd, and then bids Genevieve farewell after promising that after dropping Mimi off at home, she will be back at school. As Savannah leaves the crowd, she paces the secluded hallway that leads to the school exit. Brooke then sneaks up behind her and sinks her claws into Savannah's back, threatening her and demanding Mimi's return. After Brooke ignores Savannah's pleads, the latter's instincts kick in, and she inflicts a bite to Brooke's cheek. Brooke responds by clawing Savannah's forehead and back, this time even deeper. Savannah retaliates by shoving her into the lockers, which knocks Brooke unconscious. The screen then abruptly cuts to two new students, Josh and Lana Lawrence. Lana and Josh claim their new schedules and maps from the main office, before Lana ventures down a dark hallway. While Josh wants to talk and apologises to her, Lana demands him to "not mess things up," so that they can have a normal high school life. Lana then advises Josh to keep his secret while she keeps her own, and they then paw promise to do so. Episode 24 The episode opens with Savannah apologising as Brooke gets up, blood covering both of their faces and pooling on the ground. The latter spits on Savannah, responding "game over," with profound injuries from the dispute. She then runs off while screaming out a modified version of what really happened. Brooke's conspicuous shouting captures the attention of students and teachers roaming the halls. She then passes out in a hallway while surrounded by horrified people, who discuss conspiraces in a worried manner, and an ambulance arrives shortly after. Later that day, Savannah, while at home, is confronted by her irascible parents, who angrily berate her for having injured Brooke and getting herself suspended. Her parents are extremely oblivious to the fact that the attack was provoked. Savannah counteracts their accusations by justifying her perspective, but her parents barely take her side into account. The bitter injustice between the two species is prominent as Savannah's mom explains that even if Brooke started the dispute, cats are more delicate then dogs, to which Savannah remarks that Brooke is a "ferocious, munipulative tiger." Her mom asserts that Brooke is instead a "toothpick," which inadvertedly hurts Savannah as she acknowleges the fact that Brooke is thinner than her. Savannah's mom then informs her that Brooke's mother threatened to press charges, and demanded the return of Mimi. Savannah is grounded after furiously asking if they care about the emotional and physical abuse that she goes through at school. Brooke is then shown to be in the hospital, wearing a cast around her leg, a neckbrace and a bandage over her nose and head. She exaggerates her concussion to her mother, whining that she "doesn't remember anything." Her mother claims that "she will pay," before she leaves the room to answer a phone call. Once her mother has left the room, Brooke easily gets onto her feet and tells her friends that the coast is clear, to which Alicia and Rachel race in. Rachel, previously on negative ground with Brooke, makes amends with her. Brooke then announces to the both of them that they are going to ruin Savannah's social life. Savannah is later shown to have stormed away from her parents, and is sulking miserably in her room. While sobbing, she hears Sage's covertible in the driveway. After climbing out of her window with Mimi, the two of them embrace. Sage asks her if she is okay, and claims to support Savannah, saying "I learnt the hard way that Brooke is the queen of manipulation, and I'll never let that get between us ever again. I promise." He then proposes that the two of them take a drive in his convertible and talk, an idea which Savannah quickly accepts (Mimi tags along as well) They drive off to a desolate forest area, where they then make out. Savannah is reluctant to continue kissing, which Sage questions. She justifies her insecurities about their relationship to him, asking whether or not Sage liked her before she got her makeover. He proclaims his affections for her, but Savannah remains doubtful. The two are then disturbed by a rustling sound in the bushes, which clearly upsets Mimi as well. Sage gets out of the car to investigate after they hear the sound again. As he ventures further he is attacked by the unknown creature. as savannah wines in horror. After so every thing turns black. In the next episode, Savvy and Mimi are huddled together in fear, waiting for Sage to come out. When he does, he tells Savvy that there was a strange creature in the bushes. Savannah says that the eyes were too small to be a bug, and she has this strange feeling that it's still there. The next scene shows someone backing away from them in the woods, where the mysterious creature was. Savvy and Sage go back to her house. They get out of the car, say their goodbyes and Sage drives away after Savvy climbs back into her room. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Brooke has a dream about Sage and her, with her new boyfriend, Malcum, standing next to her hospital bed. He then leaves, kissing her head as Brooke watched, awoken by her dream. When Malcum has left the room, a tear runs down her cheek. The next day, Savvy unwillingly gives Brooke her cricket back. Although Mimi wants to stay with Savvy, she tells her that she has to go with Brooke and why she can't run away again. After Mimi walks up to her, Brooke repays Savvy by cuddling with Mimi and making unfriendly remarks that offend Savannah.Brooke then says that "it's going to take three baths to get rid of the stench of dog."Savannah gets angry and says that she didn't steal Mimi. She tells Brooke that she isn't really sorry for putting her in the hospital, and that Brooke would've done the same thing if she could. Brooke tells Savvy that the apology wasn't good enough and threatens to press charges. Brooke and Savannah get into an argument about Mimi, and how she has always loved Brooke, not Savannah, yet that isn't true. Again, Brooke threatens Savvy about pressing charges, which leads to Savannah telling Brooke about all the fun times they used to have in seventh grade.Brooke doesn't listen nor cares. She tells Savvy that she means nothing to her. Brooke continues, saying how she sees how devious Savannah really is. How she says that she's innocent, but she really isn't. Brooke starts accusing Savvy of sending pictures of her and Sage making out, yet Savannah didn't take any pictures or sent anything to Brooke. Brooke states that she will get everything back that Savvy has taken from her. She then admits that the only reason she's doing this is for Sage. Savannah asks about her dad, but Brooke tells her that her dad died. Savvy apologizes but Brooke doesn't care and brushes that conversation off. Brooke continues to baby talk Mimi as Savvy starts to leave. Meanwhile, Brigitte walks into Sage's room and Sage tells her that Savvy's coming over, and that she should probably leave. Brigitte gets offended by this and tells Sage that Savannah doesn't like her. She tells him that she's tried to be nice but Savannah just hates her. Brigitte thinks something's wrong with her, and as Sage tries to comfort her, they almost kiss until Savannah walks in, who was watching the whole time. Brigitte leaves after Sage tells her that they were just talking....on the bed. Savvy confronts him of spending more time with Brigitte than with her, and how she is ALWAYS in his bedroom. Sage starts yelling at her as well, and they get into a big argument. The fight ends with Sage calling Savannah a "total biotch" and Brigitte secretly smiling. Back at home, Savvy is having a daydream about Sage calling Brigitte beautiful. She is awoken by her mom telling her that she has a phone call. When she answers it, a disguised voice telling her to be ready for Sage and Savvy's breakup, and that her life ends now. The episode ends with the person hanging up and the screen going black. Seasons Season 1.png|Season 1|link=Season 1 LPS Popular Title Sequence.png|Season 2|link=Season 2 LargeOpeningSequenceMain.png|Season 2B LPSPOPULAROPENING2016.png|Season 2C Characters This section is an overview of an article. For the full article with more detailed character descriptions, see Characters. Savannah "Savvy" Reed - Main protagonist, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Reed, Genevieve and Angelina's best friend, Tom's ex-girlfriend, Sage's current girlfriend, and enemy of Brooklyn. 'Brooklyn "Brooke" Hayes - ''Main antagonist, ''daughter of Ms.Hayes, Rachel and Alicia's best friend, Sage's ex-girlfriend, Tom's former love interest and enemy of Savannah Reed her ex-best friend. Genevieve "Genny" Ryan '''- ''Supporting Heroine, Savannah and Angelina's best friend and Nathan Campbell's girlfriend. 'Angelina "Lina" Davis - ''Supporting Heroine, ''Savannah and Genevieve's best friend, has an unknown boyfriend. Rachel Rivera - '''''Antagonist, Brooklyn's best friend, Alicia's best friend and''' Nathan's ex-girlfriend. '''Alicia Hamilton - Antagonist, Brooklyn's best friend, Rachel's best friend, has an unknown boyfriend. Sage Bond - ''supporting hero, ''Brooklyn's ex-boyfriend, Savannah's boyfriend. Tom Dawson - ''supporting hero, ''Savannah's ex-boyfriend. Brigitte LeBlanc - ''(unknown if heroine or antagonist), ''Long-time childhood friend ("cousin") of Sage. Category:Browse